


1000 Lives

by AnimeAiko



Series: The Woman with a million lives [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Feels, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Breath of the Wild-AU, Ganon wins AU, Gen, Non canon race, Non canon scenarios, OC main character, Possible ooc canon characters at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeAiko/pseuds/AnimeAiko
Summary: We all know the story of Link and Zelda. Of how they defeated Calamity Ganon amd won back Hyrule. But what if they didnt?What if Ganon won?





	1000 Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So i thought of this AU while at work one day. I enjoy constructive criticism and if you have suggestions, hmu. There will more likely than not be a few side stories about Amesta's life pre story setting. Hope you like it!

Everyone knows the story of the Great Calamity. 

500 years ago, a princess, her appointed knight, and four champions and their divine beasts fought to seal away the darkness that was Calamity Ganon. 

Ganon was prepared for this fight  
He appeared from deep below Hyrule Castle, sending four wraiths out killing the champions and taking control of the divine beasts. 

The appointed knight, Link, was overwhelmed and lost his life. The princess ordered he be put in the shrine of resurrection, hid the sword that seals the darkness deep within hyrule forest then, alone, she sealed herself Ganon Hyrule castle. 

100 years later Link awoke and travels Hyrule. He freed the divine beasts and regained his sword. Upon breaking the seal on hyrule castle, the princess, the knight, and the freed divine beasts once again fought Ganon. Hoping this time they would succeed. 

The almost did. 

In an act of desperation, Ganon lashed out and destroyed the master sword. He took the opportunity to kill Link and the princess. 

He took on the form of a gerudo male, disabled the divine beasts, and took what was left of hyrule castle and built a city around it. Great walls surrounded the borders of Central Hyrule, sealing it off from the rest. 

For 200 years, that's how it stayed. One day it was made known to all of Hyrule that the gates to the walls would open for a month every three months to allow trade throughout the races. Rebellions began to arise and were met with complete shut downs. The leaders and its members being made into examples during public executions. 

Now, 200 years later, the laws remain. Monster attacks became more frequent and, due to the public examples, rebellion against Ganon died to merely a thought to be cast away.


End file.
